sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Bad Guy
| label = Columbia | producer = Reinhold Mack, Freddie Mercury | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Barcelona | next_year = 1988 | misc = }} |title=Mr. Bad Guy - Freddie Mercury |publisher=AllMusic |date= |accessdate=2011-08-03}} |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = (positive) }} | width = 245px | align = right | salign = left | bgcolor = }} Mr. Bad Guy is the only solo studio album from Queen singer, Freddie Mercury. Released in 1985, during a period in which Queen were on hiatus from recording, it contains eleven songs, all written by Mercury himself. Mr Bad Guy was reissued on 11 October 2019, in a new remixed form on CD and vinyl, via Mercury Records and Universal. Background Mercury drew on disco and dance music influences for the album; this was in contrast to Queen's typically rock-oriented work. The album took nearly two years to record, as Mercury had to gather enough material while committing to band activities. Initially, the album was supposed to feature duets with Mercury and Michael Jackson. They recorded "There Must Be More to Life Than This", but Mercury dropped out of any further collaboration after feeling uncomfortable working with Jackson's pet llama in the studio, although Jackson was said to have been upset by Mercury's use of drugs. Production Recording was taxing on Mercury as he took part in everything from performing the tracks to sound engineering to obtain his desired effect. Mercury used synthesizers and orchestration in track development, adding to the diversity in each piece. The album was originally planned to be called Made in Heaven but Mercury changed his mind weeks before the album going to press. Singles Lead single "I Was Born to Love You" debuted at #50 on 14 April 1985, peaking at #11 on 5 May 1985.Official Singles Chart Top 100 - 05 May 1985 - 11 May 1985 It also reached number four in South Africa and number 20 on 1 June in Austria.AUSTRIA TOP 40 - SINGLES 01.06.1985 "Made in Heaven" peaked at number 57 on the UK Singles Chart on 21 July 1985 and charted for four weeks.Official Singles Chart Top 100 - 21 July 1985 - 27 July 1985 "Living on My Own" charted at #50 in the United Kingdom, while the fourth and final single "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow" debuted and peaked at number 76 on the UK chart on 24 November 1985.Official Singles Chart Top 100 - 24 November 1985 - 30 November 1985 Re-worked singles "Living on My Own" was re-released in 1993 in a remixed form by No More Brothers, while "I Was Born to Love You" became his only solo chart success in Australia, reaching #13 on the chart. That song and "Made in Heaven" were later reworked by the surviving three Queen members and included in the 1995 studio album Made in Heaven.ARCHIVE MR. BAD GUY (1985) - freddiemercury.com Track listing All songs written by Freddie Mercury. | collapsed = yes | title12 = Let's Turn It On | note12 = 12" Version | length12 = 5:06 | title13 = I Was Born to Love You | note13 = 12" Version | length13 = 7:03 | title14 = Living on My Own | note14 = 12" Version | length14 = 6:40 }} Personnel * Freddie Mercury – vocals, piano, synthesizer, orchestral arrangements * Fred Mandel – additional piano, synthesizer, rhythm guitar * Paul Vincent – lead guitar * Curt Cress – drums * Stephan Wissnet – bass guitar * Jo Burt – bass guitar on "Man Made Paradise" * Mack and Stephan Wissnet – programming * Mack, assisted by Stephan Wissnet – engineering * The Artful Dodger – cover art * Andrzej Sawa – photograph Chart performance Certifications References Category:Freddie Mercury albums Category:1985 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Reinhold Mack Category:Albums produced by Freddie Mercury Category:Columbia Records albums